Going Going Gone
by Prusse
Summary: Les Nations n'ont fait que 'partir' au fil du temps, et ce fut Prusse qui mit vraiment un mot dessus. L'une après l'autre, les Nations disparaissent, laissant le monde vieux et ravagé derrière elles. Et c'est Allemagne qui boucle la boucle, seul. TRADUCTION


**AUTEUR **_(AUTHOR)_** :** **YourDarkMistress**

**Traductrice **_(Translator)_** :** Prusse

**Disclaimer : **Les persos sont à Himaruya H. et cette histoire est une traduction de la fic Going Going Gone qui appartient à YourDarkMistress _(the characters belong to Himaruya H. and the story belongs to YourDarkMistress who kindly let me translate it !)_

**Lien vers l'histoire d'origine** _(Link to the english version)_ : tout est sur mon profil ! _(the link can be found on my profile, go check !)_

**Note de la traductrice** _(Translator's note)_ **:**

… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

J'ai un avis assez mitigé sur le travail que j'ai fait et la traduction fournie. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez creusé, mais en même temps, l'auteur a mis en pratique un style tellement sobre et léger qu'il m'était juste impossible d'approfondir un peu plus le tout sans interférer avec le travail de l'auteur et laisser une trop grande trace de mon propre style d'écriture...

Alors je m'excuse d'avance si je n'ai pas su faire honneur au travail de l'auteur, sincèrement, ce n'était pas le but recherché T-T

J'espère juste qu'on ressent toujours les mêmes émotions et que je n'ai pas « tué » le tout... gloups...

Je n'ai laissé aucune note de fin, histoire de bien vous laisser tout assimiler à la fin, parce que c'est vraiment quelque chose à déguster quelques minutes après la lecture... j'en étais toujours sur le cul, personnellement ! x)

Avec beaucoup de crainte et d'insécurité, en attente de vos réactions, la traductrice vous souhaite malgré tout une **Bonne Lecture** !

* * *

><p><strong>Les réponses aux reviews anonymes se feront sur mon blog dont l'adresse se trouve sur mon profil !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Going Going Gone<strong>

Les Nations n'ont toujours fait que 'partir' au fil des siècles, mais Prusse fut celui qui inventa vraiment le mot.

Ça se passa peu de temps après la réunification de l'Allemagne de l'Ouest et de l'Est. Il s'était réveillé un matin avec l'envie inexplicable de se lever et partir, tout simplement. Alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Il descendit dans la cuisine et dit à son frère, « Hé, Ouest, je crois que je vais partir aujourd'hui. » Allemagne hocha la tête sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il lisait. « Je voulais juste que tu le saches et te dire au revoir, » ajouta-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser la joue de son cadet. Celui-ci tressaillit et leva les yeux vers son frère qui souriait, qui semblait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Au fond de lui, Allemagne savait ce que son frère voulait dire. Il se leva et le prit étroitement dans ses bras, pressant sa tête au creux de son cou comme un parent l'aurait fait avec son enfant avant de le relâcher, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, se tourna une dernière fois pour lui faire un signe d'au revoir avant de faire sa tournée. Il rendit visite à plusieurs autres Nations – Hongrie et Autriche, les deux lui prodiguant les mêmes adieux que son frère ; Italie, toujours aussi insouciant que d'habitude ; Russie, à qui il décocha une droite avec gaîté ; et France, pour n'en nommer que quelques uns – finissant par s'égarer dans le lointain, pour qu'on n'entende plus jamais parler de lui.

Le prochain à partir fut Grèce. Il partit silencieusement, s'en allant dans la matinée tout juste naissante quand personne ne regardait. Il avait laissé une bouteille de lait sur le comptoir et un bol de céréales à moitié terminé traînait sur la table. Alors quand Turquie vint fouiner dans les parages quelques jours plus tard et les trouva là, détrempées et gâtées, il se demanda si le Grec savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas en partant ce matin-là. Mais là encore, il vit trois bols vides sur le sol qui avaient dû être, supposa-t-il, remplis de nourriture pour chat, alors il devait bien en avoir eu la vague idée.

Biélorussie partit la rage au cœur, si l'on peut dire. Elle pleura trois longs jours dans la chambre d'ami chez son frère, luttant contre le besoin urgent qui se faisait sentir avant d'enfin trouver le courage de lui annoncer qu'elle partait. A ses mots, il sourit, d'un sourire étonnamment sincère, et elle l'embrassa pleinement sur les lèvres. Elle serait allée plus loin et aurait initié un coït mais ne pouvait rester plus longtemps ; elle pleura, hurla alors qu'elle descendait l'allée, filant tout droit jusqu'à disparaître.

Chine fut surpris quand il le sentit. Il avait pensé avoir depuis longtemps passé l'âge approprié pour partir, il avait pensé être devenu à présent immortel vu qu'il avait dépassé le stade de l'adolescence. Il aurait du savoir à quel point sa pensée était sotte. Alors il prépara un petit sac-à-dos – qui savait pour combien de temps il allait errer ? – et appela ses frères pour leur souhaiter le meilleur avant de s'en aller pour les grandes forêts de bambous. Il avait espéré pouvoir voir un dernier panda avant de partir pour de bon, mais n'en eut pas la chance.

Tout le monde fut étonné de voir Suisse partir. Pourtant, il l'avait senti venir pendant des années et avait économisé une somme d'argent colossale pour être sûr que sa petite sœur n'aurait jamais à travailler ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour de sa vie. Il longea le couloir pour arriver devant la chambre de la jeune fille, puis devant son lit et déposa un baiser sur son front, tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne voie pas ses yeux. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosi alors qu'il lui marmonnait à quel point elle lui était chère. « Je t'aime vraiment, » dit-il, ses joues prenant une teinte plus prononcée. « Et je veux que tu prennes bien soin de toi, d'accord ? Et ne parle pas aux inconnus. » Liechtenstein répondit promptement de son habituel 'Oui, grand-frère !' et il l'étreignit une dernière fois avant de dire, résigné, « Alors je vais y aller. » Les yeux de la jeune fille s'humidifièrent tandis qu'elle hochait la tête et le regardait partir. Quand elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pris son revolver posé sur le manteau de cheminée, elle sut qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Personne ne fut surpris quand Espagne partit. Lui aussi savait que le moment approchait, et il avait mis en pratique le temps qu'il lui restait pour améliorer sa relation avec le petit Italien qu'il avait négligé dans son enfance. Il l'aimait vraiment, avec tout son gros cœur d'Espagnol, et il le disait à Romano chaque jour. Alors l'Italien rougissait, détournait le regard et lui disait 'd'arrêter d'être stupide' ou de lui 'apporter quelques tomates, bordel !'. Mais quand Espagne partit enfin, quand il murmura enfin à l'oreille de son amant qu'il s'en irait plus tard dans la journée, Romano se mit à pleurer. « Enfoiré, » dit-il en enfouissant son visage contre le torse du plus vieux. « Tu dis ça comme si on n'allait jamais se revoir. Ça ne va pas être long, idiot. Loin de là. »

Et ce fut le cas. Deux semaines plus tard, Veneziano alla chez son frère pour trouver sa maison froide et sans vie un seul rayon de soleil baignant de sa lumière une photo unique d'Espagne et Italie du Sud, entreposée sur la table basse du salon. Sur elle, tous deux souriaient.

France partit sans sous-vêtement. Il passa la veille entière dans un enchevêtrement passionné avec un Anglais bravache, murmurant de douces phrases sans aucun sens dans une langue qu'il savait incompréhensible pour l'autre homme. C'était majestueux, pensa-t-il en fouillant le frigo le lendemain matin pour se verser un verre de vin décent. Il n'en trouva pas. A la place, il trouva un stylo et un papier cartonné qu'il transforma en petite carte de condoléances, remerciant son rival pour cette nuit merveilleuse tout en s'excusant de partir si tôt après. _Au revoir, mon amour_.

Amérique fut le seul à faire de son départ un événement publique, même si personne ne réalisa jusqu'à ce qu'il parte que c'était une fête de 'départ' et non pas une fête 'juste pour s'amuser.' Il invita tous ses amis qui n'étaient pas déjà partis et même quelques personnes qu'il détestait. Il y avait un château gonflable et un buffet de glaces 'tout doit disparaître' ainsi qu'une grosse baleine dans la piscine, mais qui elle faisait constamment partie du décor. A sa demande, tout le monde avait apporter de quoi manger mais personne n'apporta de cadeau. S'il suivait sa logique, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de cadeaux vu qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de les ouvrir ? Il fit la fête jusqu'à ce que le monde se finisse pour lui à minuit, quand il se leva de son petit coin de pelouse, prit le micro, remercia tout le monde d'avoir été de si bons amis, et s'en alla. Presque tout le monde resta debout, bouche bée en le regardant partir, se demandant tour à tour comment une superpuissance pouvait juste partir comme ça, et s'il était conscient que seulement trois d'entre eux le considéraient vraiment comme un ami.

Canada n'était pas grand chose sans son frère, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il partit le jour qui suivit. Aux alentours de midi, alors qu'il aidait Angleterre et Russie à nettoyer le jardin, il se leva brusquement, attira sa seconde figure paternelle dans une étreinte, fit un doigt d'honneur à Russie – parce que c'est ce qu'Amérique aurait voulu qu'il fasse – et suivit le même chemin que son frère avait pris douze heures plus tôt.

Hongrie s'en alla un jour sans préambule. Elle appela Autriche depuis le supermarché, lui disant qu'il devrait faire ses propres courses à partir d'aujourd'hui car elle partait. Autriche n'était pas le moins du monde confus, il savait pourquoi elle partait et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, mais il se sentit obligé de le lui demander, ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'ex-mari. « Il me manque » avait-elle simplement répondu, ce à quoi il répondit la même chose. Prusse avait laissé un certain vide en eux et malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient jamais été très attachés à lui durant sa vie, il leur manquait dans son départ. Après avoir raccroché, Autriche se lamenta d'avoir maintenant deux chambres d'amis vides habitées d'objets personnels qu'il se sentirait obligé de dépoussiérer de temps à autres.

Japon fut l'un de ceux qui partit sans rien dire à personne. Il disparut si rapidement que si Dieu avait cligné des yeux, il l'aurait manqué. Le petit Asiatique s'habilla sur son trente-et-un et gravit le Mont Fuji, l'air frais du soir caressant son visage. Il resta debout dans le vent et se laissa submerger par la sensation de le sentir contre lui. La plupart de ses amis étaient déjà partis, et il était sûr que Turquie comprendrait qu'il n'ait pas eu envie de retourner chez lui pour laisser un mot et devoir ensuite remonter la montagne. C'est quand il descendit sur l'autre flanc du Mont qu'il s'en alla finalement, présent une seconde et évaporé celle d'après.

Danemark et Suède étaient sortis pour se battre, en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Danemark était venu voir son ancienne Némésis, une hallebarde à la main, lui demandant un combat avant qu'il ne doive s'en aller. Suède n'avait pas su dire non. Le métal s'entrechoquait et on pouvait entendre Danemark railler « Ha ! Tu t'es ramolli _Sverige_ ! » ce à quoi Suède rétorqua quelque chose d'intelligent et inaudible dû à sa façon de parler et un nouveau fracas métallique. Aucune goutte de sang ne fut versée même si les deux essayèrent de leur mieux de laisser une blessure chez l'autre. Ils perdirent le fil du temps et finalement, ce ne fut pas que Danemark, mais aussi Suède qui partit. Leurs empreintes de pas dans la neige furent tout ce qu'il restait d'eux quand Finlande et Norvège vinrent à leur recherche. Même si tous deux étaient parfaitement conscients que la vieille rivalité entre Danemark et Suède était plus importante que toute autre chose à leurs yeux, ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Russie passa sa dernière nuit dans le froid. Il faisait toujours froid en Russie, il le savait. Il se lamenta de son infortune et de n'avoir jamais pu habiter près de la mer, et ses larmes se glacèrent sur ses joues. Winter, un esprit bienveillant quand il le voulait, prit pitié de son fils frigorifié et vint lui apporter son soutien. Il toucha le côté de son visage et la chair pâle devint encore plus blême. Russie apprécia l'attention et en fit part à Winter, mais il était secrètement agacé qu'il soit venu. Il n'y avait aucune chaleur là où le Général Winter se trouvait, et le départ de Russie fut aussi froid que son cœur.

Angleterre sentit l'irrépressible envie de partir un matin, pendant son jogging. Sa vie avait été bien fade depuis que toutes les personnes dont il avait pu se soucier l'avaient quitté, et il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de rester. Il s'assit sur un banc dans un parc et sortit son portable, regardant rapidement s'il lui restait quelqu'un qu'il pouvait appeler. Il vit le numéro d'Allemagne et le composa, raccrochant quand il tomba sur la boîte vocale. Il sortit son iPod de sa poche et enroula les écouteurs autour, le laissant sur le banc du parc pour le chanceux vagabond quelconque qui le trouverait. Quand il partit vers l'avenir, il ne fut jamais aussi sûr de quelque chose qu'il ne l'avait été de toute sa vie.

Autriche partit lui aussi, rongé par la solitude. Il avait passé ses jours avec Allemagne après que Hongrie soit partie rejoindre Prusse, mais un Allemand au visage de marbre n'était pas le meilleur des substituts face à la douceur d'une Hongroise ou l'ironie d'un Prussien. La veille avant qu'il ne se décide à partir – car il ne sentait plus rien qui le retenait, il savait juste qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici – il nettoya les trois chambres de sa maison qui furent un jour pleines de vie. La chambre de Prusse envoyait des frissons quand on y entrait. Il l'avait rangée plusieurs fois et il n'y avait pas de désordre ni de déchet, la faisant plus ressembler à un autel de commémoration (ce qu'elle était, en quelque sorte) plutôt que la demeure d'une personne. Cependant, la chambre de Hongrie était exactement comme elle l'avait laissée. Agréable, chaleureuse, un peu comme elle. Il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune femme quelques instants avant de partir arranger le sien. Il quitta sa chambre, la laissant comme s'il voulait qu'on se souvienne de lui – il y avait un livre ouvert sur son matelas et ses lunettes étaient posées sur la table de nuit. Il passa la nuit suivante chez Allemagne, lui disant dans la matinée qu'il partait. Allemagne eut un sourire et serra sa main. « Dis à mon frère qu'il me manque, » dit-il simplement. Autriche promit qu'il le ferait.

Turquie enfin, enfin parti, après avoir été l'Homme Fou d'Europe et après avoir survécu à la persécution, la haine et les guerres. Au départ, il fut effrayé du besoin viscéral de partir. Comme Chine, il avait pensé avoir dépassé ce stade. Il tint bon pendant une semaine, s'enfermant dans sa chambre, parlant comme un aliéné de ses amis partis et de toutes les nations plus jeunes qui l'étaient aussi et _pourquoi_ _était-il encore là malgré tout_ ? Quand il ne put plus résister, il fit en sorte que le monde ne l'oublierait jamais. Il versa tous ses alcools sur les sols de sa maison, arrosa d'huile le linoléum ; fit gicler le kérosène sur le béton du garage. Il alluma une allumette et la laissa tomber alors qu'il fermait la porte d'entrée. Personne n'oublia le feu qui fit rage pendant six mois sur deux continents.

Italie avait d'abord été heureux le jour de son départ. Il s'était levé heureux, avait fait le petit-déjeuner heureux. Il était même heureux quand Allemagne le fit courir autour des pâtés de maisons. Il fit un dîner spécial pour son _meilleur ami du monde entier _et s'assura de lui rappeler plusieurs fois qu'il était une personne très intéressante avec ses idées Allemandes si intéressantes. Allemagne eut un léger rire, lui disant d'arrêter de raconter des bêtises comme il l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre jour. Après le dîner cependant, Italie s'assombrit. Pour la première fois, Allemagne vit un côté anxieux chez son ami Italien. Il parla d'à quel point son grand frère Romano lui manquait et combien lui manquaient France et Espagne et Prusse et même Amérique (parce qu'Amérique était vraiment idiot quelques fois et ils étaient censés acheter un ascenseur ensemble ! Un qui arrive jusqu'au dernière étage possible !) Allemagne prit les mains d'Italie dans les siennes et fronça les sourcils, lui disant que tout irait bien, même s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Italie continua : il ne savait pas si ça allait faire mal, et il avait peur qu'une fois parti il ne soit plus rien et il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas devenir _rien_. Il était Catholique, il n'avait jamais eu à penser à devenir le néant avant ! C'était effrayant. « Tu ne pourras jamais être réduit à rien, » lui dit Allemagne une fois qu'il se fut calmé. « Tu peux disparaître et partir, être fini, mais tu ne pourras jamais ne plus rien être. » Et il l'embrassa. L'Italien répondit à son baiser – mais que légèrement – avant de se reculer et de se reposer confortablement dans les bras de son ami. Ils s'endormirent ensemble, mais Allemagne se réveilla seul.

Allemagne était tout seul. Ses amis étaient partis, ses ennemis étaient partis, son frère était parti et son presque-amant était parti. Il n'y avait plus rien qui le retenait mais il n'avait jamais senti le besoin de partir. Il passa certains jours à penser à la chance qu'il avait eu de survivre au 'grand départ', comme l'appelait les jeunes nations arrogantes et odieuses qui remplaçaient les anciennes. Il passa d'autres jours à se dire qu'il était bien malchanceux de ne pas être parti en même temps que les autres, quand il avait encore quelqu'un à qui il pourrait manquer. Un jour, pourtant, il pensa à faire une promenade. Il avait déjà sorti les chiens ce matin-là, alors il les laissa à la maison. Avant de partir, il remplit leurs gamelles et ouvrit la porte de l'arrière-cour. Il descendit la rue, les mains dans les poches, observant le monde qui avait tant changé. Il n'aimait pas ce nouveau monde étrange, où les gens ne le regardaient pas et où il n'y avait pas d'églises et de châteaux et de guerres. Il n'aimait pas l'égalité. Il n'aimait pas la tranquillité. Il n'aimait pas la paix. Il voulait juste... juste partir, et tout laisser derrière. Il continua sa promenade et continua d'observer et continua de détester, incertain d'où il allait. Au beau milieu de nulle part, il entendit une voix familière l'appeler. C'était Liechtenstein. Elle était une ravissante femme maintenant, ses cheveux blonds toujours coupés comme ceux de son frère parti depuis bien longtemps, mais restait cependant une adulte voluptueuse. C'était l'une des dernières de sa génération, songea Allemagne. L'une des dernières à connaître les vrais conflits, les vraies difficultés. Elle était riche maintenant, grâce à son frère, mais avait été un jour aux portes de l'agonie. Elle lui demanda de sa voix haut perchée qui ne semblait jamais manquer de politesse quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait. Il haussa les épaules. Elle lui demanda où est-ce qu'il partait. Il haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Je vais juste... partir. » dit-il. Elle sourit tristement et lui envoya un baiser avant de retourner de là où elle venait. Allemagne continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il n'y ait plus nulle part où partir.


End file.
